Don't Touch Me
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: Ginny doesn’t want to be Miss Innocent anymore. Her eyes are set on Dennis Creevy, but will Professor Malfoy get in the way?


**Don't Touch Me**

****

**Ship: D/G and a little R/Hr**

**Rating: R**

**Citrus Scale: Lemon**

**Summery: Ginny doesn't want to be Miss Innocent anymore. Her eyes are set on Dennis Creevy, but will Professor Malfoy get in the way?**

**Chapter 1:  Scaring Brothers**

 This day was the same as any other, or so she thought. The lights were too bright for her fragile eyes as she awoke, placing her soft feet against the bitterly cold floor. She shivered as she rushed across the room to get to her robes.

As she slid them on over her pajamas, she heard the squawk of the phoenix rushing around the houses, alerting everyone of the fact that Dumbledore had an announcement.

As she stumbled into the Great Hall, she noticed with anger apparent in her eyes that her big brother, Bill, was sitting beside Hagrid at the teachers table. She glared at him as he smiled and waved, and simply sat beside the other dorks in her year, Colin and Marie.

Colin's little brother Dennis was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with the girls.

"This is William Weasley. He will be Hagrid's new assistant. As you may know, he is the older brother to Miss Virginia Weasley.  
 Dumbledore turned to look at Bill's arms that were bulging from his sides.

"I would prescribe a large dose of chocolate to anyone that decides to be a nuisance to her if you catch my drift…"

Ginny hid her face in the arm of her sweater. Why did people have to do things like t hat? Ginny hated being included like that…

Her brothers were scary, she had to admit it, but not so scary as _that. Well… There were six of them. Seven counting Harry now! She just wanted to be a girl… One of those girls like Havana, Claire, Marina…_

They were in a little club called the 'Touch Me's. They were the most wanted girls in all of Hogwarts!

One girl from each house.

There was no Gryffindor yet…

Ginny stood from her seat and headed toward the Great Hall door. She was ready to become more than just another little Weasley. She wanted to be wanted. She wanted to be a 'Touch Me' girl. It would take a lot of changing and rearranging, but she would manage it.

‍                                              ~*אּ*~

Ginny could hardly feel her legs as she wandered toward the empty classroom where she knew the TM girls spent their days

She wanted to be one of them…

She really did! She would have to do something to prove to them that she really was worthy; she was willing to do anything they asked so long as she was invited to be with them.

Ginny tapped on the door. There was a charm on the door so only people with either reservations to chat with the girls, or boys that wanted some fun, could get in. The sound charm made it nearly impossible for anyone to hear a thing through the door, and only other TM girls could hear it and get in.

For a second she thought that even there was nobody there.

The door slipped open gently, and an arm reached out to pull Ginny in.

"Well, well, well. The little Gryffindor that thinks she has what it takes…" It was Havana. She was a Slytherin, and the new leader of the TM girls. The year before it had been Pansy, Paravati, Padma, and Hannah.

"So pure…" Claire said, walking over to her and touching Ginny's round, ringlet curls. Claire looked at Marina.

"That name will have to go if you want to be one of us." Ginny was suddenly very happy. They were thinking about taking her! Her heart began to pound. What if she didn't pass the test?

"Ok let's see… Virginia Weasley. What's your middle name?"

"Rhiannon," she muttered under her breath. She hated that name. She had been named after her fathers aunt Rhiannon, the first woman in the Ministry." Havana grinned.

"Perfect. Your new name is Rhiannon. We have to do something about your hair though. It's too…"

"Innocent?" Claire suggested. Havana smiled.

"Wait, that could be your angle… You could be the innocent 'Touch Me' girl. TM has never had one, so you would go down in history!"

Claire reached up and took her glasses off of her face, breaking them easily into three pieces.

"Hey!" she shouted, watching the glasses that she had worked oh so hard to pay for crumble to the ground. Havana sighed.

"Innocent or not, you have to be sexy." Ginny nodded. They reached out and unbuttoned her robes.

"Take it off." There she was, standing embarrassedly in nothing but her knickers! Claire muttered a quiet spell and soon the robes were at _least_ six inches shorter, and tons tighter.

She slipped them back on.

She _did_ look cute though… Havana looked her up and down again.

"There's something missing, I know there is… Oh! I know what it is."

With another quick spell, Ginny, or well… Rhiannon, was holding a small green lollipop.

"You are always to have one of those with you, understand?" Rhiannon nodded..

Her shoes were changed into Mary-Janes and her socks were turned into knee highs.

Marina put some eye shadow on her eyes, dark green to be exact, and a little pink lipstick that was tinged with green so that when the light hit her from an angle, it would shine.

When she looked in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself! Oh how her brothers would blow their tops…

"One more thing."  What next…

"You have your first assignment starting tomorrow." Havana handed her a thick envelope.

"You aren't to open it until tomorrow morning, understand me?" Rhiannon nodded.

"Oh, whisper 'TM love' with your wand under water and you'll be in for a great surprise." And she winked, and Ginny- I mean Rhiannon, left the room…

~*אּ*~

**A/N Ok, what do you all _think_? I hope you like it! I really do, and I hope that it will get at _least a hundred zillion reviews!_**

_Sarah McK_


End file.
